


Bucky Learns Something New

by rlev97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlev97/pseuds/rlev97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was stuck.</p>
<p>He was laying with his head on Steve's lap and Steve was reading while absently petting Bucky’s hair. It's not that Bucky didn't like it. If anything, he liked it too much. And he couldn't get up to leave without Steve seeing just how much he liked it.</p>
<p>So he was stuck here until Steve got up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Learns Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind. Also I'm a little nervous about posting this, because I've never written anything suggestive before so, I'm sorry if this is terrible and I offend you with my words. Thanks for reading

Bucky was stuck.

He was laying with his head on Steve's lap and Steve was reading while absently petting Bucky’s hair. It's not that Bucky didn't like it. If anything, he liked it too much. And he couldn't get up to leave without Steve seeing just how much he liked it.

So he was stuck here until Steve got up. 

Which ended up being another whole hour. Steve finally got a text that said he had to go meet someone somewhere else in the tower. He seemed to remember where he was when he went to get up and there was a person in the way.

“Sorry Buck but I gotta go. Tony needs to talk to me.”

Bucky lifted his head up and out of the way so Steve could get up. Luckily he was covered by a blanket so Steve still couldn't see anything. 

But as soon as he was sure Steve was gone, he ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on the coldest it would go. 

He stripped and stood under the water and tried to think of anything but Steve. Unfortunately, everything seemed to come back to Steve. He couldn't help but think of what his big hands and long fingers could do to Bucky. He gave in and wrapped a hand around his hard cock. Within seconds, he was coming on the shower wall with a deep moan. He cleaned himself off and got out of the shower, trying not to think of the sudden sexual feelings he had for his best friend.

\-----

When Steve came back, they decided to put on a movie. Bucky decided to stay as far as he could from Steve, which meant that he curled himself into a ball on the far end of the couch. Steve looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. He did, however, glance over at Bucky every couple of seconds. Bucky just tried to focus on whatever was happening on screen.

About halfway through the movie, Steve turned to look at Bucky. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Bucky answered, trying not to give anything away.

“Well it seems like something is up because you haven’t sat like that in a long time, and now you are again.”

“I’m okay.” A small part of Bucky really wanted to tell Steve so that he would do it more, but the bigger part figured it was better to skirt around the truth.

“So I didn’t do anything?”

“Not anything bad.”

“Did I do something good?” 

Bucky remembered the times when he didn’t know if he was allowed to have good things. Steve had to help him remember then. This felt different. 

“Maybe?”

“Can you explain?” Steve looked genuinely worried. Bucky hated that look. 

“You did something but I don’t know if it’s all good.”

“Bucky, I can’t help you with this until you tell me what I did.”

Bucky dropped his forehead to his knees so he didn’t have to look at Steve when he said it. “I liked it when you messed with my hair.”

“You’re allowed to like that.”

“Not that much.”

“What?”

“I liked it too much.” At this point, Bucky hid his burning face in his hands as well as curled into himself as much as possible.

Steve, meanwhile, began having a coughing fit because he was just catching on.

“You mean you got- um- excited?”

“I guess,” Bucky said, starting to come out of hiding because of the coughing, but resolutely not looking at Steve.

“You’re allowed to like those things too, Buck.”

“But you don’t want that.”

“Did you ask me that?”

“Well, do you?” Bucky asked, kind of mad because he knew Steve would just say no, and here he is, making Bucky ask anyway.

“Yeah.” 

Bucky stopped being mad and started being a whole lot of different things all at once. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, Bucky,”Steve said, “I kind of always have.”

“And you didn't say anything.”

“No I didn’t. There was always a reason not to.”

“So you like me?” 

“Yeah.”

“I like you, too.”

Steve’s face split into a smile that looked like sunshine 

“So what do we do now?” Bucky asked.

“Hey Jarvis?” Steve said, instead of answering Bucky.

“Yes sir?”

“Can you play us a song? Something slow.”

“Yes sir.”

Music came from speakers they couldn't see. It was a love song from the 40’s. 

Steve stood up and offered Bucky his hand. Bucky took it and stood with him, placing one hand on his shoulder as Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s waist. 

As they danced, they pulled each other closer and closer. Eventually they were flush against each other. Bucky glanced at Steve's lips. Suddenly he wanted to kiss him. 

So he did. He kissed him as softly as he could so that the moment didn’t break. He never had felt more right.

But when Steve ran a hand through Bucky’s hair and tugged, he couldn't contain his whine. 

The kiss turned dirty fast. Suddenly they couldn’t get enough of each other. Steve had fistfuls of Bucky’s hair and tugged, making Bucky melt into the kiss. Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s chest and rucked up his shirt. Steve shivered when the cool metal of Bucky’s hand pressed against his stomach and then pulled his head back by his hair and sucked a mark on the skin behind his ear. Bucky moaned and thrust forward. He pushed Steve backwards until he hit the couch, then straddled him. Steve grabbed his hips and forced him to grind down. They both moaned and went for each other’s mouths again. 

They were frantic. Steve’s hands roamed over Bucky’s entire body, occasionally settling on his ass, trying to get more friction. They covered each other with open-mouthed kisses. Every once in a while, one of them would let out a moan or whine.

“Fuck Steve, please, I’m so close. I need more.” Bucky was desperately grinding down on Steve, seeking more contact. Steve reached a hand down between them and grabbed Bucky through his jeans. Bucky gasped and bit down on Steve’s neck as he came. Steve, seeing Bucky, came right after. 

Bucky leaned back and looked at Steve. “That was fun but I need to take a shower.”

Steve just laughed and kissed him on the nose. “I might have to join you, then.”

Bucky stood and headed for the bathroom. When he turned around Steve was still sitting there smiling.

“Were you looking at my ass?”

“Definitely not.” He stood up and walked past Bucky into the bathroom. “You coming?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky was happy.


End file.
